Raven Uley
by RougeReaper
Summary: What if Sam had a sister that he never knew about? Raven has a very secretive past that she refuses to share. What are her secrets? OC/Paul Full summery inside rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Raven is Sam's half sister that he never knew about. She has had a different life then one day after something happens, she is forced to move in with her half brother. How will this go? How will the pack take having to hide the secret from someone who lives in Sam's house? And what happened in her past that makes her try and avoid the topic?_Ok I am so sorry about my terrible summery. Story is way better then summery PROMISE, Just give it like two chapters I am really bad at staring stories. _**I own Nothing Except my ideas; also I get ideas from places then don't remember where I get them from so if it sounds familiar then it probably is. This is my first Twilight fan fiction so constructive criticism is welcome.**

_Thoughts_

**-Description-**

Ok quick little description. Raven is 6 feet 4 inches tall has jet-black hair and dark brown eyes that have little bit of silver in them. She has a thing for combat boots and jackets. Also there is something special about her, other then the fact that her half brother is a werewolf, when she touches someone skin to skin contact she sees their past and feels like she is going threw it but only bit's and pieces at a time and she usually only sees the pain and anger; she is also good at not letting her mask slip because she is capable of still being contuse of what is going on around her but the main sign is the fact that her eyes glaze over just slightly with a deep blood red, and she has several other secrets but one big one you should be able to figure out by next chapter if not by this one and ya, the rest you should find out in the story please send me a review ant any time if you have any questions.

**-Sam POV-**

Jared and I had just gotten done with patrol and were walking up to my house. I could smell Emily's muffins from the tree line and my stomach was growling and I could hear Jared's.

"Man I can smell Emily's cooking, do you think anyone is there yet?" Jared asked as we got to the porch.

"Please Jared we are always here!" someone shouted from the kitchen.

When I walked in I immediately found Emily and gave her a quick kiss before devouring three muffins. I was watching Jared, Embry, and Jake talk about something and Paul stuffing his face with muffins, so basically it was a normal morning. When the phone rang Emily answered I didn't think anything of it until she called my name.

"Sam, Sam the phone is for you," She said

"Who is it?" I asked as I walked over, she just shrugged her shoulders and handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Samuel Uley?"

"Yes, who is this?" _who do I know that would call me Samuel?_

"This is Bertha Hall from the Seattle Foster Care **(AN I don't know if that is a real place)** calling in regards to your sister,"

_Sister? I don't have a sister._ "I think you have the wrong person I am afraid I don't have a sister," By now the pack is quiet listening in on the phone call.

"No I have the correct person you father was Joshua Uley?"

"Yes"

"Well then you just made my job easier I will be dropping of the bra- your sister this afternoon seeing how you are the only living family she has you have been put in charge of her. I will see you around noon Mr. Uley good day." Then she just hung up.

_Sister? I have a sister? Holly shit I have a sister!?_

"What was that about Sam?" Emily asked

"I have a sister, and she will be here around noon"

"That's great! I will get the guest bedroom set up for her. This is amazing I can't wait to meet her…" I could hear Emily talking in the background but I was still trying to rap my head around the fact that I had a sisters and she was coming to live with me.

**-Time skip—11:56**

**-Raven POV-**

I just get back to the foster home when I am loaded up in a car and told that they found my brother Samuel Uley and that I would be going to live with him starting today._ I have been taking care of myself for years why do I suddenly need to go and live with some one I don't even know; and worse then that one of __his__ children._ When we pas a welcome to La Push sign I am elbowed in the ribs.

"Hey Raven wake up. We are almost to your brothers house" Bertha says

"Half brother, he is my half brother," I correct her

"Listen missy I don't care if he is your 5 cousin twice removed, just as long as you are related and he gets you out of my hair he can be a god dam monkey for all I care," she says looking at me with disgust.

_I WAS out of your hair and with people that were cool but someone just had to keep looking and found out that I had a half brother. _

We pulled in to a gravel driveway and Bertha put the car in park in front of a nice little house and five huge male clones step out the door. _Uh great we have clones of the female fantasy, how much worse can this day get?_ As I step out of the car and grab my bags and looked at the clones standing on the porch _well better get introductions out of the way._

"Which one of you clones is Samuel Uley?" I ask, the look of shock on all of their faces is just perfect it almost made me smile, almost.

"Raven, be polite. I am sorry for her she is just a bit stubborn with new people, now who is Samuel?" Bertha says sending a glare my way. _I was being polite, if I wasn't my word choice would have been much more… colorful_.

"That would be me" the one standing by closes to us says. Bertha intradoses her self and tell Samuel if he has any questions to call, but then makes some lame excuse for having to leave and drives off.

"Well you know who I am let me introduce you to everyone else, this is…" Sam starts

"I don't care. I don't like you and I could give a shit about whom you hang out with. I had a nice set up in Italy but you just had to go and fuck it all up, so now I am here and I am sorry if I am coming off rude, well no actually I could give a shit if you think I am rude but I just want to put my stuff away, go for a run. So Samuel, are you going to show me were I will be staying or should I just pick a room?" I say cutting him off when I am done with my little speech I look over the clones looking each and everyone in the eye but when I get to the last one my eyes lock on his. It is like my world shifted and this clone standing in front of me is the most important thing there is. _Wow what is going on I just want to curl up in his arms and… Hold on there Raven you don't get attached, ever, for all you know he could be just like Joshua just act like this didn't happen._

"Oh uh right your room is up stairs the last one in the hall way, and call me Sam. Here let me help you with your bags," the Sam says and points inside, "and you know a young lady really shouldn't talk like that you."

"Listen Samuel if you don't like the way I talk, then don't fucking listen, ok? I don't need you to give me lessens on what is appropriate to say and what isn't" I threw and unneeded curse in there just to prove my point. "Also it's a back pack and a duffle bag trust me I got it." I say walking in to the house and up to my new room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/ Favorited/ Fallowed my story! You have no idea how much it means to me when I check my e-mail and it has notification from you telling me that people have read it and have taken the time to acknowledge it. Also I am apologizing in advance/not advance for any spelling or grammatical errors, they have never been my strong point. Ok my disclaimer from the previous chapter still stands, but for those of you who don't remember here you go 'I own Nothing Except my ideas; also I get ideas from places then don't remember where I get them from so if it sounds familiar then it probably is' please enjoy.**

_Thoughts_

_Ravens gift_

_**-Previously on Raven Uley-**_

**-Raven POV-**

.

.

.

"I don't care. I don't like you and I could give a shit about whom you hang out with. I had a nice set up in Italy but you just had to go and fuck it all up, so now I am here and I am sorry if I am coming off rude, well no actually I could give a shit if you think I am rude but I just want to put my stuff away, go for a run. So Samuel, are you going to show me were I will be staying or should I just pick a room?" I say cutting him off when I am done with my little speech I look over the clones looking each and everyone in the eye but when I get to the last one my eyes lock on his. It is like my world shifted and this clone standing in front of me is the most important thing there is. _Wow what is going on I just want to curl up in his arms and… Hold on there Raven you don't get attached, ever, for all you know he could be just like Joshua just act like this didn't happen._

"Oh uh right your room is up stairs the last one in the hall way, and call me Sam. Here let me help you with your bags," the Sam says and points inside, "and you know a young lady really shouldn't talk like that you."

"Listen Samuel if you don't like the way I talk, then don't fucking listen, ok? I don't need you to give me lessens on what is appropriate to say and what isn't" I threw and unneeded curse in there just to prove my point. "Also it's a back pack and a duffle bag trust me I got it." I say walking in to the house and up to my new room.

.

.

.

.

**-Paul POV-**

Ever cense Sam got that call this morning he and Emily have been trying to get the house ready for his sisters arrival. Emily even made us get furnisher and bring it up to her room, and that wasn't that bad, it was the rearranging it 10 times to get it perfect that got under my skin. Finally all of us are relaxing on the couch waiting for her to get here. Emily went to get things for dinner and said she should be home around 12:15 ish.

"Hey Sam what do you think she is going to be like?" Embry asked from the chair he was sitting in.

"I'm not sure," was Sam's only response.

"Did they say how old is she?" Jake asked

"No she didn't say."

"Do we know her name?" Jared asked

"No clue." _Do we know anything about her?_

"What did they tell you about her?" I can't help but ask

"They said that my dad had a daughter that he never mentioned that she has been in foster care for god knows how long and that I am her only living family and I have been put in charge of her. That is it." Sam exclaimed _Wow he looks nervous, were is Emily when you need her she always know what to do to calm his nerves. _

"It's ok Sam I am sure that she is going to love you and Emily I mean you're her brother every girl wants a big brother and now she is getting one, what could go wrong?" Jared tells Sam.

When we final heard a car pull up Sam's driveway we all went out on the front porch with Sam closes to the car. A door opens and a tall girl tan girl with jet black hair (courtesy of her Quileute DNA) that looked like she could be 18 in black lace up combat boots, slightly baggy denim jeans, a black studded and patched jacket, and a black undershirt on steps out. As she grabs a duffle bag from the back seat I see that she is wearing dark red gloves but the only fingers that the cover are the middle finger and the ring finger when she turns to look at us she looks slightly annoyed. Apparently I wasn't the only one who was slightly shocked at her dress choice because none of the guys said anything.

"Which one of you clones is Samuel Uley?" she asked annoyance clear in her voice. To say we were all shocked would be an understatement._ Did she just call him Samuel?_

"Raven, be polite. I am sorry for her she is just a bit stubborn with new people, now who is Samuel?" a women asked from beside her asked, the glare she sent directed at the girl- Raven- was not missed. _When did she get there? And again with the Samuel thing, what is it with these people? I wonder how many more times until he says something._ The look on Ravens face as she looks at the forest is of pure annoyance.

"That would be me" Sam says taking a small step forward. The women-Bertha she said her name was- it took a lot out of me not to comment on that alone_What the hell kind of name is that? _**(AN No afence intended for anyone named Bertha)** talked to Sam for a minuet before saying she had to leave, something about paperwork.

"If you have any questions don't hesitate to call me" Bertha says before climbing in the car and driving away. After a moment of an awkward silence Sam breaks it be saying. "Well you know who I am let me introduce you to everyone else, this is…"

"I don't care. I don't like you and I could give a shit about whom you hang out with. I had a nice set up in Italy but you just had to go and fuck it all up, so now I am here and I am sorry if I am coming off rude, well no actually I could give a shit if you think I am rude but I just want to put my stuff away, go for a run. So Samuel, are you going to show me were I will be staying or should I just pick a room?" she says cutting him off. _Shit, I have never herded anyone talk to Sam like that._ When she is done she looks over at Jake, Jared, Embry and me, looking us all in the eye but the second I look into her beautiful brown eyes I feel my world shift everything that was important suddenly isn't the only thing that is important is this girl standing in front of me, before I get a chance to react she looks away the same look on her face as when she arrived. _Did I just…_ my thought process is interrupted by Sam talking.

"Oh uh right your room is up stairs the last one in the hall way, and call me Sam. Here let me help you with your bags," Sam says and points inside, "and you know a young lady really shouldn't talk like that you…"

Again she cuts him off with, "Listen Samuel if you don't like the way I talk, then don't fucking listen, ok? I don't need you to give me lessens on what is appropriate to say and what isn't, also it's a back pack and a duffle bag trust me I got it." Then walks past us and goes inside.

After a second Jake breaks the silence with, "What no smart ass comment Jared's previous question, 'what could go wrong?' Come on Paul I was looking forward to that after I realized that this was not going to go how anyone thought, and we have a prime time spot for it and you are silent."

"Sam?" I say looking directly at him.

"What's wrong Paul?" he asks when he sees the look on my face.

"Sam, I think, I think that I… I imprinted…on your sister."

**-Sam POV-**

"Sam, I think, I think that I… I imprinted… on your sister." Paul says looking at me with a pleading look on his face.

_Well this day just got a hell of a lot more interesting._

"What do you mean you think? When you imprint it isn't something that can be second-guessed, it doesn't let itself get second-guessed. What did it feel like?" I ask

"Well, when she was looking at us all after her speech about were she was going to stay and she looked us all in the eye well when she looked at me it was like. I don't even know think everything just changed, like nothing that I thought was important before was, like the only thing that was important was her, almost like, ahh I don't know how to explain it, she looked away before I could get my thoughts straight,' Paul rambled it looked like he was getting annoyed that he couldn't find the words to explain it.

"Well that sounds like an imprint to me, but I can't believe that we didn't see it. I mean she barely paused any longer on you then the rest of the guys, usually when you imprint you lock eyes and it is hard to look away." I say. Just then Emily pulls up and we help her carry the groceries in.

"Is she here?" Emily asks as we put the groceries on the counter.

"Yes she is here, she's upstairs in her room unpacking I think" I answer Emily's question.

"Well I want to meet her, do you think she is hungry?" Emily says but before any of us can answer some one behind me answers for us. "Yes. She is always hungry, but no she doesn't want any food because she is going out," We all snap our heads around to see Raven standing at the bottom of the stairs in the same outfit as earlier but with her backpack in hand. _Shit she is quiet, no one heard her come down the stairs._

"Oh, Hi there I am so sorry I didn't see you I am Emily, Sam's fiancé, you must be Sam's sister… I sorry I don't believe I know your name." Emily says as soon as she spots who said something.

"Raven." She said sticking out her hand, Emily being Emily will have no of that and takes her hand pulling her into a hug. Raven tenses slightly and when Emily pulls away after a second Raven looks over at me.

**-Raven POV-**

"Raven." I say and stick out my hand. _A bit of pain will be worth figuring out how she got those scars_. What I wasn't expecting was to be pulled into a hug, _Sam was sanding there and they were arguing about something when suddenly he starts shaking really bad, when suddenly he exploded and a huge black wolf stands in his place. One of the first things that register after that is the pain shooting threw the left side of my face and my left arm, then the fact that my vision was starting to be blocked by red liquid._ The second that she lets go the vision stops the whole time threw the vision I made sure that my face stayed the same, the last thing I needed was to have to explain what I am capable of._ Well what do you know looks like I'm not the only one after all._

"Well as pleasant as this was I'm going to get going," I say making my way to the door.

"Wait, were are you going?" Sam says stepping in between the door and me.

"On a run. We already covered this, twice."

"Don't you think we should get to know each other first?" Emily asks from the kitchen

_No, but I have a feeling that I'm not getting out of this._ "Sure," _Just as long as I can get this gift to Carlisle today._

"Sweet because we have some questions about you," one of the clones says. _Oh joy_

"Well ask away," _Just don't get to pissy if I choose not to answer some of them_

"But before we get in to anything like that let us do introductions," Sam says, "This is Jacob or Jake, Jared, Embry, and Paul" he said point to each one. _Paul so that is his name._

"So don't take this the wrong way or anything," Embry starts_ oh great questions that start like that are never good_, "but um why do you need a guardian? I mean I thought when you turned 18 you didn't need one anymore?"

_What the fuck kind of question is that?_ "Well last time I checked that was the case but seeing as I still have 2 years before I'm 18 what does that have to do with anything?"

"Two years? Two years but hat would mean you are 16," Emily stated

"Yes 18-2 is 16, you can do simple subtraction yay. Would you like a medal or a gold star?"

Emily looks slightly taken back by what I said and Sam lightly growls at me,_ really did he just growl? Honesty bro I have lived with things way scarier then you, not to mention I could easily whoop your as in a fight and you stand here and growl at me because I make some comment to your fiancé._

"Ok great chat I feel like I know you so much better now, but I still want to take a run so goodbye." I say running out the door

When I reach the forest I jog a bit until I am out of sight from any passing civilians before disrobing and tying my close to the rope on my leg. _How no one sees that is beyond me._ Once that is done I relax a bit and phase into my wolf form, man I love the way I look when I am a wolf, I am jet-black but the tips of my ears and the bottom of my tail as well as covering my paws is a deep shade of blood red.

_Ok he Aro said go to the creek then you should be able to smell them then just fallow their scent to the house._ And with that I picked up my back-pack between my teeth and headed off towards the creek that Aro told me about in search of the Cullen's house.

**So another chapter done and a secret reviled (the one I was talking about it the first chapter) but a question arises how does she know Aro and what does she have in her backpack for Carlisle? Until next time, and please R&R the more reviews I get the faster I update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/ Favorited/ Fallowed my story. I will probably say this every chapter but hey it is true, when I open my e-mail and see that someone has taken the time to acknowledge my story I can't wipe the grin off my face for the rest of the day, so thank you. So one more thing shall be reviled this chapter, maybe, oh and for anyone who didn't figure it out Raven is a werewolf. And again, my disclaimer from the previous chapters still stands, but for anyone who don't remember here you go 'I own Nothing Except my ideas; also I get ideas from places then don't remember where I get them from so if it sounds familiar then it probably is' and if you didn't remember then you should probably get you memory checked. Also sorry for the delay I had writers block for a bit in this chapter and just a warning during the week updates will be a lot slower then on weekends. Please enjoy.**

**Oh and ages:**

**Raven: 16**

**Paul: 17**

**Jared: 17**

**Jacob: 16**

**Embry: 16**

**Sam: 22**

**Emily: 20**

**Everyone else doesn't madder right now**

_Thoughts_

_Ravens gift_

_**-Previously on Raven Uley-**_

**-Raven POV-**

.

.

.

"Yes 18-2 is 16, you can do simple subtraction yay. Would you like a medal or a gold star?"

Emily looks slightly taken back by what I said and Sam lightly growls at me,_ really did he just growl? Honesty bro I have lived with things way scarier then you, not to mention I could easily whoop your ass in a fight and you stand here and growl at me because I make some comment to your fiancé._

"Ok great chat I feel like I know you so much better now, but I still want to take a run so goodbye." I say running out the door

When I reach the forest I jog a bit until I am out of sight from any passing civilians before disrobing and tying my close to the rope on my leg. _How no one sees that is beyond me._ Once that is done I relax a bit and phase into my wolf form, man I love the way I look when I am a wolf, I am jet-black but the tips of my ears and the bottom of my tail as well as covering my paws is a deep shade of blood red.

_Ok so Aro said go to the creek then you should be able to smell them then just fallow their scent to the house._ And with that I picked up my back-pack between my teeth and headed off towards the creek that Aro told me about in search of the Cullen's house.

.

.

.

**-Paul POV-**

_16? 16?_ "So I guess that means that we should go and enroll her in the reservation high school," Emily says a few seconds after Raven raced out the door.

"Um ya I guess so. If she is 16 then she would be a… Sophomore right?" Sam asked

"Yes." Embry says

"I can't believe that she is only 16, I mean she dresses and looks, hell even acts like she is older," Jake says

"Did anyone else see that she glanced over at Sam just briefly after Emily let go of her or how she tensed?" I couldn't help but ask

"I did and I'm glad someone else thought that it was strange also," Sam said

"Well Sam why don't you go and get her all set up for school for Monday and I will cook dinner?" Emily said

With a quick kiss Sam left and I sat on the couch and watched Jarred kill Jake at COD. _I hope she is being safe on her run. Were did she go? Shouldn't one of us have gone with her? Maybe I should go and try to find her, if she isn't back in 20 minuets I will go and look for her._

**-Raven POV-**

_I must be getting close the smell is getting stronger_ right after my thought was finished I saw a house in-between the trees. Stopping a little bit away from the clearing I phased back and grabbed my backpack. On my walk up to the house I was focusing on keeping my thoughts blank. When I got to the door and knocked a tallish blond answered the door with as very confused look on her face. When the door opened my scenes were bombarded with the sticky sweet scent of vampire.

"Can I help you?" She asks after a second

"Yes, is Carlisle home?" I ask, very politely if I do say so my self.

"Um yes, he is in the living room. Just fallow me" She says

"Thank you."

When we walk into the living room it goes silent, not that there was much talking going on before. After a second I relies that the blond girl must think that I knew who Carlisle was, so I decided to break the silence.

"I am looking for Carlisle Cullen,"

"That would be me," the blond man sitting on the couch says as he stands up and walks in my direction, "pleas excuse me if we have met but I am afraid that I don't know your name." He says, as he gets closer.

"Oh no we haven't met my name is Raven," I said

"Well Raven it is very nice to meet you," Carlisle said holding out his hand for me to shake it. Putting mine out to meet his I position it so that none of out skin makes contact, something I have managed to master and can do without the other person even realizing I am doing anything different.

"Well, let me introduce you to the rest of my family. This is my wife Esme,, and our children Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward. As you can se Esme and I like to adopt," Carlisle said pointing to each person accordingly.

"So um I don't mean to sound rude but is there a reason you are here?" Emmett asked

"Oh yes I am terribly sorry." I say as I turn to face Carlisle, "I came with a gift for you." He looks slightly surprised but mostly confused.

"A gift? For me? Might I ask whom from?" He said

"It's from Aro and he was very specific that I hand deliver it to Carlisle Cullen," I say pulling a box out of my backpack and handing it to him, "So here I am making sure I hand deliver it to you." The fact that everyone in the room tensed at the mention on Aro's name did not go unnoticed.

"How do you know Aro?" Edward asked

"I got my self in a bit of a situation and When Jane and Alec stepped and helped me they brought me to Aro and he was nice enough to let me stay at the volturi," I said and if it is even possible the room seemed to tense even more at the mention of Alec and Jane. "Well are you going to open your gift?"

"Oh yes," Carlisle said before cautiously unwrapping the box and opening it, "I can't believe it," he said as he pulled out a very old looking book.

"What is it Carlisle?" Rosalie asked

"It is a signed copy of The Prince," Carlisle said still in a bit of a daze.

_That's cool_ "The Prince? As in the one by Niccolò Machiavelli?" I ask

That snapped him out and he sent me a surprised look, "Yes?"

_Fuck that's cool. Wait did he say signed?_ "Wait earlier you said signed. He gave you a signed copy of a book who's author has been dead for, 486 years?!" I said

"Yes.?" He said still a bit shocked.

"Why? Why would Aro give you something like that?" Edward asked

"Well, when I lived with the volturi it got out that I use to have this book and it was my favorite not only because of the book but because my dad went to such great lengths to get it signed for me, but when I got changed I left and I couldn't go back to get it. When Aro heard about this he said that he would find me a signed copy of it even if it wasn't my old one." Carlisle explained

After his little explanation I couldn't help but be a bit surprised about how Aro remembered it for so long and kept his word. When I looked outside I saw how dark it was outside and realized that I had better get back to Sam's before he freaks out.

"Well now that I have done what I came here for so I will be on my way. I will probably see you around." I say as I head for the door.

"Wait, it is getting late are you hungry? If so feel free to stay and I will whip up some dinner." Esme said before I could get out of the living room.

"Um can I take a rain check on that? I have to get back to my brothers house before he gets worried." I say

"Oh ok, well do you need a ride home? I am sure that we can get someone to drive you home." Esme asked

"Well, ok if it is not to much trouble. It is kind of out of the way." I said

"Yes don't even worry about it, and would you like to come over tomorrow night for dinner?" Carlisle asked, at his request I realized that I wasn't going too get out of a dinner with the Cullen's

"Um yes I would love to, what time would you like me to come?" I asked

"Jasper and I could just drop by your house and pick you up after school around 3:30 if that was alright with you," Alice said

"Ya that would be great." I said

"Well now that we have that settled why don't you and Jasper take Raven home so that you know were to pick her up tomorrow," Carlisle said

"Ok but I really need to get going," I said looking outside again

"Yes, come on I will show you to the garage," Alice said as she and Jasper started walking in the opposite direction of us.

As we walked I couldn't help but observe the beauty of the house. _Whoever designed this place definitely knew what they were doing._ When we got to the garage Alice climbed in a yellow sports car and Jasper climbed in the passenger side. From the time that I got in to the time that we reached the rode, which my the way was quite a long way, it was silent and I could tell that they had something to say.

'Just spit it out I know you have something to say," I say slightly annoyed.

"Well why are you so comfortable around…" Jasper started but stopped before he finished.

"Around your family?" I asked once I realized were his train of thought was going.

"Well yes, I mean you … and we… and well." Alice said

"You what? Are vampires and I'm a shifter?" I said

Jasper slightly stiffened before relaxing and saying, "Well yes,"

"Well I am use to the smell and I know that I could hold my own if one of you decided to attack," I said very bluntly

"Ok e now that we have that al figured out how about you tell me were you live and how to get there?" Alice said

"Well here is the thing I actually ran to your house so I don't know how to get there from here but if you can get me to the La Push sign I can get you to were I am staying," They both tensed when I said that, "What's wrong?"

"We aren't allowed on the reservation. We can take you to the sign but then I am afraid that we can't go any father." Alice said

"That's ok I can walk it's not to far. If you don't mind me asking why aren't you allowed on the res.?" I ask

"It is a treaty we have with the pack. We don't hunt or step foot on there land then they don't attack us or any vampires on our land." Alice explained

"Well do you just want to drop me off at the sign then pick me up their tomorrow around 3:30 3:45?" I say _The pack? That means that there are more then just Sam. I wonder who else. Could it be the guys that were there when I got there? _

"That would be perfect!" Alice said

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you say you had to get back to your brothers house and then that you would give us directions to were you are staying, no once did you say your house, or you home" Jasper said looking back at me

"Well it is my brothers house I only just moved in today and I didn't say my home because I haven't found somewhere that I can honestly call home," I said

"Who is you brother?" Alice asked

"Samuel Uley," I responded

Jasper and Alice quickly glance over at each other before Jasper said, "I was unaware Sam had a sister,"

"Ya so was he, so was I for that madder, but as it turns out we have a parent in conmen," I said

"Really which one?" Alice asked truly curious

I tense but quickly relax my posture, "Our father. Samuel and I both have Joshua Uley as our father,"

"Well that good that you found your brother, even if he is a dog," Jasper said, the last part slightly quieter but I heard it as clear as day.

"Ya I guess. But I think that if I can live with vampire then living with a 'dog' probably wont be the end of the world, especially scene I am one also," I said

Alice just smirked and Jasper turned to look at me, "I like you, and I am looking forward to spending some time with you."

"I agree, you are very strait forward. But I am afraid that we are going to have to do something about your clothing choice, I understand that you don't were a lot of designer thing for fear of ripping them when you phase but we need to go shopping so that you aren't wearing patched up jackets. Shaping is definitely is going to be one of the first thing that we do together." Alice said

"Ok first off I like you guys to and am looking forward to spending time with you guys to. Now Alice I am afraid that my wardrobe is not changing, we can go shopping and we can add to it but it is not changing. I made this jacket and put the patches in on purpose." I said.

"As long as you let me dress you up sometimes and let me pay. Bella never let's me do either." Alice

"I will let you dress me up sometimes and let you pay as long as I pay for the food and we split the gas." I compromise

"Deal," She said turning around and sticking out her hand, I shook it and Jasper chuckled.

"What?" I ask

"It's just, I have never seen someone compromise with Alice after knowing her for such a shout amount of time," Jasper

"Well I guess I am just special," I said with a smile _Wow I am enjoying this and so are they. I like them; no one has ever gotten me to be so comfortable around them after just a few minuets._ The ride to the sign was filled with enjoyable conversation and a little bit of teasing it was a little bit sad but Alice brought are spirits up again by reminding us that they would pick me up at the same spot tomorrow at 3:30.

"Ok see you tomorrow. Wait give me your cell phone." Alice said before I shut the door

"Ok here," I said giving her a questioning look

She pressed a few buttons and then handed it back to me. "I put me cell number in call me when you get to Sam's so we know that you got there safe." Alice

I roll my eyes, "Alice you know that I could take care of myself,"

"Stop wining and just say that you will," Alice ordered

"Ok," I said putting my hands up in a mock surrender, "I promise that I will call when I get to Sam's and tell you that I am safe,"

"Se you tomorrow Raven," Jasper says before they speed away.

_That was fun, I haven't smiled like that in a long time_ then I turn around and jog back to Sam's as the sky slowly gets even darker.

**Another chapter done and a friendship blooming. How will Sam react when she gets home so late? A Little fun fact for you the bit about the book that is a real book. **

**Sneak peak for the next chapter: The pack is there when she gets home. Raven doesn't understand the feelings she has for Paul because she never had anyone to explain all of the wolf things to her. Raven runs into an old friend from La Push.-Chapter will be better then the sneak peak but require at least two reviews before posting it so please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/ Favorited/ Fallowed my story, and once again when I see your reviews it lights up my day. Ok so in this chapter I kind of mix a bunch of things all around but hey it is my fanfic right? And once again here is my disclaimer 'I own Nothing Except my ideas; also I get ideas from places then don't remember where I get them from so if it sounds familiar then it probably is' and once again I say if you don't remember this disclaimer from ALL of my previous chapters then you really need to go see a doctor. Also if you guys have anything you want to see in the story or if you have any ideas just leave them in the review and I will try and work it in. **

**stalkerinc: Thank you I was worried that I might mess them up.**

**kriscrable: They are my favorite couple also. Well how could they not Jasper is my all time favorite vampire, the only competition being Emmet, your review made my chuckle so thank you.**

**kriscrable for review from chapter 2: This is set in new moon after Edward comes back because I wanted Jacob and Embry to have phased but I can't promises that I will remember all of the things that happen so a few things might happen out of order or just be skipped. Also Harry Clearwater hasn't died yet and Leah and Seth haven't phased sorry I know it is a little mixed around.**

**kriscable for review chapter : Her relationship with the volturi is complicated and if I tell you anything it will ruin the story sorry :( **

**I PROMISE TO BE BETTER ABOUT ANSWERING THE QUESTIONS YOU LEAVE I JUST WAS A LITTLE BIT BUSY BUT WILL TRY AND BE MUCH BETTER!**

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! Sam is going to be a bit of and ass for a bit in this chapter sorry**

**So without further adoo her is Chapter 4.**

_Thoughts_

_Ravens gift_

_**-Previously on Raven Uley-**_

**-Raven POV-**

.

.

.

_Wow I am enjoying this and so are they. I like them; no one has ever gotten me to be so comfortable around them after just a few minuets._ The ride to the sign was filled with enjoyable conversation and a little bit of teasing it was a little bit sad when we got to the sign but Alice brought are spirits up again by reminding us that they would pick me up at the same spot tomorrow at 3:30.

"Ok see you tomorrow. Wait, give me your cell phone." Alice said before I shut the door

"Ok here," I said giving her a questioning look

She pressed a few buttons and then handed it back to me. "I put me cell number in call me when you get to Sam's so we know that you got there safe." Alice

I roll my eyes, "Alice you know that I could take care of myself,"

"Stop wining and just say that you will," Alice ordered

"Ok," I said putting my hands up in a mock surrender, "I promise that I will call when I get to Sam's and tell you that I am safe,"

"Se you tomorrow Raven," Jasper says before they speed away.

_That was fun, I haven't smiled like that in a long time_ then I turn around and jog back to Sam's as the sky slowly gets even darker.

.

.

.

**-Sam POV-**

_Six hours, she has been gone six hours. How can someone go on a six hour run!_ I am passing around the living room and the guys are sitting on the couch very tense. We have been like this censes an hour after she left. We figured that an hour run was long enough but after she was gone for an hour and Paul came running in looking frantic and announced that she crossed the boarder. Emily got us calmed down saying that she probably was just past it taking a breather and that she would be home soon, but that was five hours ago. I am pretty sure there is only one person more stressed about her being gone so long and on the other side of the boarder then me and that is Paul.

"Where could she have run to that took her 6 hours?" Embry

"Why don't we just call her? I am sure she has a phone," Jared

"What if I called Bel-" Jake

"Shut up!" Paul yelled

"Paul! We get that you are worried but yelling at us isn't going to do any good," I try to reason with him

"Sam I could call Bella and ask if her leeches have seen her, maybe she just got lost," Jake says slowly

"No there is NO WAY IN HELL that I am intentionally telling bloodsucking leaches that she is in the forest on there land were I CAN'T GO AND PROTECT HER BECAUSE SAM USED HIS FUCKING ALPHA ORDER ON ME-" Paul yelled but I interrupted

"PAUL! That is enough, Jacob please call Bella and ask if they have seen her," I asked with pleading eye's just then we hear someone walking up the front steps. We all look at the door to se it open and reveal Raven still in the outfit that she got here in with a backpack swung over her shoulder. I walked over to her and engulfed her in a hug from behind and her whole body tensed just seconds before she dropped her backpack and grabbed my hand twisting it to the point right before it popped then elbowed me in the gut and pulled me around her while twisting so my arm was behind me, before I had anytime to process what was happening I was pressed up against the door with my hand being held in a very uncomfortable position and pain shooting into my shoulder. Once I had enough time for my brain to catch up with my body I could smell vampire on her and I felt my body shake ever so slightly, bad idea the pain in my shoulder just got worse as I moved.

"Don't **ever** do that again! Got it?" She said pressing harder on my arm and I could feel my shoulder being slowly pulled out of socket.

"Ya. Ya I got it," I managed to say then she let go and turned to the guys who were just standing in the entrance to the kitchen/dinning room area, a look of pure shock on there face.

"That goes for all of you," She said, after that she turned put her bag on the counter and walked into the kitchen, "Is there any food left?" she asked as she opened the fridge.

"There are leftovers from dinner in the fridge," Emily said pushing her way threw the guys, "Here let me heat you up some," Emily said getting a plait out and putting a little bit of leftovers on it before putting it in the microwave. During this exchange the pain in my shoulder and wrist went way down but I could still feel it._ Ok she is here and she is safe; she smells like a leach but she is safe and doesn't look like she has been bitten. Now comes the hard part._

"Where were you?" I said

"I told you before I left I went on a run." Raven

"Dressed like that?" Jake

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Raven

"No it's just that doesn't look like the best close to were on a run." Jake

"You went for a run? For six hours? Honestly, How stupid do you think I am?" I said

"On a scale of 1-10," Raven mumbled under her breath

"Now listen to me young lady I want to know exactly what you have been doing for the last 6 hours, and don't say going for a run because there is no way that you just went on a 6 hour run and didn't even break a sweat," I say in a there is no arguing with me tone.

She just roles her eyes before saying, "Well I walked into the forest a little ways then ran to this nice little creek hoped over it and went a little ways more then did an erne for a friend of mine before hitching a ride to La Push and then I walk/jogged here. Yep that pretty much sums it up." Raven said as she walked over to the microwave and grabbed her food and a fork. After inhaling the food and going back to the fridge and pilling food on her plait and heating that up. After it was heated up she sat down at the table at started to eat it very quickly. This cycle proceeded three times before she brought her plait to the sink and washed it. This entire time Emily the pack and I have just been watching her in disbelief.

"What the hell, didn't anyone ever teach you that it is rude to stair at people? Especially when they are eating." Raven said looking at us

"Oh yes and I am very sorry for that it's just, well I have never seen girl eat that much and was mildly surprised," Emily said

"Well in that case then feel free to just stand there like a fucking stature and watch me eat," Raven

I let a growl escape my mouth but I couldn't help it she is insulting my imprint, Raven just turned her head and looked at me with a 'are you serious' look.

"Are you for real right now Samuel? Did you honestly just growl at me because I pointed out that your fiancé was being rude?" Raven

"She apologized for staring at you so why did you insult her?" me

"Because first off she didn't apologize and if she did that was a half ass apology, second I wasn't looking for an apology, third if she had a problem with something that I said then she should grow some balls and say it her self and not wait for someone to take care of it for her, and fourth the only reason I said anything was because I had 6 people standing there looking at me like I had two heads," Raven

"Yes she did apologize! And if you wert looking for an apology then why the hell does it matter if she did or not? And don't you ever say that Emily needs to learn how to handle things her self. Also we were only staring at you strangely because you ate 4 overflowing plates of pasta and the plate that Emily so graciously heated up and gave you! So excuse us for being shocked that someone as skinny as you could hold so much food!" by the end I was shouting

"Well excuse me for eating when I am hungry if you want then I can just stop eating all together then you wouldn't have to be shocked at how much I can eat!" Raven shouted right back at me

"It's not just that!" me

"Then do tell what else is it?" Raven

"You get here and immediately go on a six hour 'run' then come home and the only thing you will say is that you ran an erne for a friend! But let's forget that ever-happened ok let's just focus on when you first got here why don't we. When you first get here you insult me and my friends then don't let me help you with your bag, are rude to my fiancé, and overall just being a real…!" I trailed off, I can feel my self-shaking but I can't seem to calm down

"A real what?!" Raven

"Bitch! A Real BITCH!" I shouted at her but the second it left my mouth I regretted it and my shaking calmed down a little but I was still shaking pretty bad. Ravens entire face became void of emotion but her eyes were hard.

"Well then, why don't you join the million other people that feel the same way," she said with her voice deathly calm. The fact that she went from screaming to perfectly calm shocked me enough for me to stop shaking.

"Raven I-" I started

"Samuel don't. Just go for a run and cool off, I am going to go to the beach for a few minutes," She said as she walked to the door but then paused and turned back, "If I'm not back in 10 minutes then you can send someone." Then she walked out the door.

"Sam are you ok?" Jared

"Ya I'm ok," me

"Sam! Why would you say that?!" Paul

"I don't know. I, I was angry and I was trying to calm down and she just pushed me a little bit more and I couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry Paul," me

"Paul is not the one you should be apologizing to," Emily said

"I know. I am going to down to the beach and talk to her." I said before turning to walk towards the door.

"I don't think that is a good idea Sam," Jake said, "I mean you are probably the last person she wants to see right now."

"You are probably right. Paul she is your imprint can," before I cold even finished he was out the door, I went over to the table and sat down. _What have I done?_

**-Raven POV-**

_I can't believe he would be that stupid! He was getting all worked up he was almost ready to phase for crying out loud. He could have hurt his fiancé, again, and all because he can keep a handle on his anger._ I wasn't angry at the fact that he called me a bitch, he wasn't the first person to and I was under no illusion that he would be the last. I was angry that he let himself get to the point were he almost lost control in front of so many people, that I let him get to the point were he almost lost control in front of so many people, and not only that but his anger was starting to set me off.

**-Paul POV-**

I was so angry when Sam said that to my imprint that I felt like I could phase right then and attack him. The only thing that was keeping me from doing so was the thought that I could hurt my imprint. I ran down to the beach and found her sitting in the sand leaning against a piece of drift wood staring out at the ocean. _Wow she looks like an angle. _I stood there for a minuet but was taken out of my trance when I heard her talk.

"Take a picture it will last longer. Also I know that it hasn't been 10 minutes so why are you here?" Raven much softer then I was expecting

"Sorry I didn't mean to stair." I say stepping closer, "and to answer your question I just wanted to come and see if you were ok." By then I was standing by her and I sat down next to her.

She looked at me mildly shocked before saying, "If you are here to tell me that Sam is sorry and he didn't mean a word he said then save your breath. I know that he was just angry I could see it in his eyes that once he said it that he was sorry but he needed a second to cool off and I just didn't want to get the looks that I knew I would get if I stayed so I just went for a walk," she said all of this then looked up at me. Her eyes were a perfect shade of dark brown but when the light caught them you could see the specks of silver in them._ Wow they are beautiful!_

"What are you staring at?" Raven

"Your eyes, they are beautiful." After I said that a smile lit up her face her smile was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen._ I am one lucky wolf_

**-Raven POV-**

"Your eyes, they are beautiful" when he said that I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks." I said looking deep into his eyes _His eyes are beautiful_ I could feel him getting closer to me but couldn't bring myself to pull away if anything I felt like I was being pulled to him. Just when our lips were only mere inches apart I felt my phone vibrate and I heard Pain by Three days Grace. Immediately snapping out of the trance I reached for my phone and answered it not thinking to check caller ID.

"Hello" Me

"Raven are you ok? Are you at Sam's? Did something happen?" a perky but very concerned voice came through the speaker

"What?... Who is this?" Me

"It's Alice, now answer my questions," Alice

"Oh hey Alice. I am fine, at the moment I am at the beach but I made it to Sam's and everything is fine. Why are you calling? How did you get my number?" Me

"Well I am calling because you said it wasn't to far and that was about 30 minuets ago and I got your number because when I put my number in your phone I texted my self so I could have it for this very purpose I was worried you would forget to call," Alice

"I didn't forget you just aren't patient. Anyway I have to go," Me

"Ok I will call you tomorrow," Alice

"Kay by," Me

"By," Alice said as I hit the End button and put my phone away

"Who was that?" Paul

"Just a friend. We should probably get back to Sam's before he freaks out, again," Me

"Ok," Paul

The walk back to Sam's was silent but it was a comfortable silent's and I felt calm just being close to Paul. When we got there we walked in and everyone was still sitting at the table _do they ever go home?_ When Sam saw us he got up and walked over to me.

"Look Raven I-" Sam

"It's fine Sam. We were both shouting and you said things that you didn't mean and I said things that were out of line so I think that makes us square," Me

"How about we start over?" Sam asked with hopeful eyes

**Ok so I know that I didn't fulfill my entire sneak peak so I am just going to say that is a sneak peek for this chapter and the next. I was going to make you guys wait even longer but I decided to just post what I have then give you another chapter soon also thank you to everyone who reviewed. One more thing feel free to give me your ideas for this story I will give credit were credit is due just leave any ideas in your reviews. Please R&R.**

**Until next chapter. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/ Favorited/ Fallowed my story, and once again when I see your reviews it lights up my day. Ok so in this chapter I kind of mix a bunch of things all around but hey it is my fanfic right? And once again here is my disclaimer 'I own Nothing Except my ideas; also I get ideas from places then don't remember where I get them from so if it sounds familiar then it probably is' and once more if you don't remember it then I am worried about your health. Once more if you guys have anything you want to see in the story or if you have any ideas just leave them in the review and I will try and work it in and I will give credit were credit is due. **

**kriscrable: Ha you read my mind! Don't worry it will happen and soon have any ideas on how the pack should react? **

_Thoughts_

_Raven gifts_

'_Thoughts in Ravens Gift'_

_**-Previously on Raven Uley-**_

**-Raven POV-**

.

.

.

The walk back to Sam's was silent but it was a comfortable silent's and I felt calm just being close to Paul. When we got there we walked in and everyone was still sitting at the table _do they ever go home?_ When Sam saw us he got up and walked over to me.

"Look Raven I-" Sam

"It's fine Sam. We were both shouting and you said things that you didn't mean and I said things that were out of line so I think that makes us square," Me

"How about we start over?" Sam asked with hopeful eyes

.

.

.

**-Raven POV-**

I couldn't say no the look in his eyes was just to pleading.

"Sure" Me

I swear he looked like a new kid that had just made a new friend, I am almost positive if he was alone he would have jumped for joy, his entire face lit up with a smile.

"Well in that case. Hello, my name is Sam," he said sticking out his hand _Uh hand shakes. Why do they even have to exist? My life would be so much less complicated if they didn't, my head would have a lot more space for me to think also._

"Raven," I said a reached out my hand to meet his, but right after I had my hand right and was about to shake his hand Jake or Jared, I don't know one of them, bumped into me and threw me off a bit, not much but just enough for me to loose my frame and then my hand collided with Sam's.

_I heard yelling so I walked down the stairs and looked around the corner to see mom and dad standing in the living room yelling at each other. "I can't believe you did this to me, to Sam! We are your family Joshua how could you do that How could you and not even for a relationship just for a one nighter!" my mom yelled. "I never wanted a kid especially not with someone like you but now I have one and I want out so I found someone else and It wasn't just 1 one nighter it was several," dad shouted back. "What about your son? What are you going to do about the fact that weather you wanted one or not we do have a kid!" Mom shouted with tears running down her face. "What does it look like I'm doing I am leaving. Deal with it your self!" dad yelled as he grabbed a suitcase and walked towards the door. "Well at least you are sticking with what you are good at!" mom yelled as dad walked out the door but when she said that he cam back in and walked right over to her and did the one thing that I never thought my dad would do to my mom. He slapped her then leaned down to her and said in a terrifying tone "Never say that and never speak to me again. I don't want anything to do with you or him ever again. You can rot in a ally for all I care." Then walked out the door slamming it in the process. 'No, No this cant be real, this is all just a bad dream. Dad loves me and mom, he always has loved us and always will and even if that's no true he would never hurt mom.' It was to much for my six year old mind to understand so I ran back to my room to try and calm down. I had just gotten to my bed when mom came in and told me dad wouldn't be coming back. I saw that her left cheek was turning redder by the second and that's when I knew this wasn't a dream._

Someone saying my name in a very concerned voice pulled me back to reality. After a second I realized that person was Sam and I was still clutching Sam's hand like my life depended on it. Immediately I let go of his hand and smiled back at him._ Ok that was strange I am usually really good at not loosing rip on reality and not letting what I see affect how I act, so what just happened?_

"You ok?" Sam

"Ya sorry I just zoned out there for a minuet," he didn't look like he believed me but then something from Sam's memory hi me and I had to know, "Sam, how old are you?"

"22 why?" Sam

"Just wondering. Anyway I am existed do you think we can continue this in the morning?" me

"Yes of course the guys will be here so we can finish reintroductions then." Sam

"Great, see you guys in the morning." Me

I heard a chorus of good nights and see you in the mornings as I walked up the stairs but I couldn't think of any of that because I was still trying to work something out in my head. _If he is 22 and he was 6 at the time then that means it was 16 years ago. I am 16 now so that means what his mom and dad were yelling about was the fact that he cheated her with my mother, amongst others. I was just the product of a one-night stand. Well I can just add this to the long still growing list of fucked up things Joshua has done._

I fell asleep with the final thought _well today was interesting, I find out my brother is a shifter and that there is a pack of them here, I make friends with two vampires, get suckered into a dinner date with a coven of 'vegetarian' vampires, I find out that my mom was just one in many to Joshua, had a moment were my control over my ability went out the window, and I have several moments of strange feelings with Paul. I wonder what tomorrow has in store for me._

**Ok I am SO SO SO SO SO! Sorry that I haven't updated sooner I just had a moment were life suddenly hit me at full force and my stories got put on the back burner. I will try and update more often but I need reviews. And I would also like to say thank you to everyone who stayed with me even though I vanished. And if you are new to this story then I want to say welcome and I hope you enjoy it and as always positive and constructive criticism are always welcome but flames are NOT and never will be (that goes for everyone) I haven't gotten one and I would like to keep it that way. And once again I apologies for my spelling and grammar, I also apologies if this doesn't seem realistic to the twilights and if I miss marked it and you think it should have been OOC it might start fallowing the twilights better a bit latter but right now I am just trying to get the ball rolling. Please R&R and I will try and get another chapter up soon and if you have any ideas or even just partial thoughts let me know and I will see if I can work it in. Until next time :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I was reading over my last chapter and I realized that I forgot to underline it when Raven touched Sam so I am hoping you figured it out any way here is the next chapter and like always my disclaimer 'I own Nothing Except my ideas; also I get ideas from places then don't remember where I get them from so if it sounds familiar then it probably is' **

**kriscrable: Yes I like and I think I will use it I may twist it a bit but I think I will use it. Thank you and you aren't alone, I can't spell ever even with spell check I misspell things. The way I figure it anyone can spell something right but spelling it wrong and still making it so someone understands what it is suppose to be, that is true skill. :) Thanks for the review and the idea**

_Thoughts_

_Raven gifts_

'_Thoughts in Ravens Gift'_

_**-Previously on Raven Uley-**_

**-Raven POV-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya sorry I just zoned out there for a minuet," he didn't look like he believed me but then something from Sam's memory hit me and I had to know, "Sam, how old are you?"

"22 why?" Sam

"Just wondering. Anyway I am exhausted do you think we can continue this in the morning?" me

"Yes of course the guys will be here so we can finish reintroductions then." Sam

"Great, see you guys in the morning." Me

I heard a chorus of good nights and see you in the mornings as I walked up the stairs but I couldn't think of any of that because I was still trying to work something out in my head. _If he is 22 and he was 6 at the time then that means it was 16 years ago. I am 16 now so that means what his mom and dad were yelling about was the fact that he cheated her with my mother, amongst others. I was just the product of a one-night stand. Well I can just add this to the long still growing list of fucked up things Joshua has done._

I fell asleep with the final thought _well today was interesting, I find out my brother is a shifter and that there is a pack of them here, I make friends with two vampires, get suckered into a dinner date with a coven of 'vegetarian' vampires, I find out that my mom was just one in many to Joshua, had a moment were my control over my ability went out the window, and I have several moments of strange feelings with Paul. I wonder what tomorrow has in store for me._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Paul POV-**

I was trapped in her eyes they are the most beautiful thing I have ever scene. I didn't think I just let my instincts guide me; I could feel her breathing out, as I got closer. I was only seconds away from our lips meeting when the sounds of drums and a guitar cut through the air accompanied by a screeching still in my little daze a saw her pull back and reach for her phone and putting it to her ear.

"Hello" Raven

"Raven are you ok? Are you at Sam's? Did something happen?" A way to high-pitched voice came from the other end of the phone, who ever it was sounded concerned.

"What?... Who is this?" my angle asked

"It's Alice, now answer my questions," _Alice, Alice fuck I know that name from somewhere where do I know that name from?_

"…you calling? How did you get my number?" Raven My inner rambling caused me to miss some of the conversation but who ever Alice was sounded more relaxed when she responded to Raven.

"Well I am calling because you said it wasn't to far and that was about 30 minuets ago and I got your number because when I put my number in your phone I texted my self so I could have it for this very purpose I was worried you would forget to call," Alice

"I didn't forget you just aren't patient. Anyway I have to go," Raven said a little bit amused

"Ok I will call you tomorrow," Alice

"Kay by," Raven

"By," Alice

When Raven put the phone back in her pocket I couldn't help my self from asking, "Who was that?"

"Just a friend. We should probably get back to Sam's before he freaks out, again," Raven

"Ok," _He is probably sitting in the dining room waiting for us to come back so he can apologize, he better apologize after what he said to her._ On the walk back to Sam's house I couldn't help but glance over at her occasionally, her skin was glowing in the moonlight and her short black hair was just long enough to cover her eyes in the front and it was just barley touching her shoulders on the bottom. During the walk no one said anything but it was a comfortable silent's, just being in her presence soothed my wolf. When we got back to Sam's everyone was sitting at the table, the second Sam saw Raven he walked over to us. _He better be about to apologize because if he punishes her for how she acted or walking out I don't know if I will be able to hold back my wolf._

"Look Raven I-" Sam started but she cut him off

"It's fine Sam." _What! No, no it is not fine he doesn't just get to call you a bitch then have it be fine_ "We were both shouting and you said things that you didn't mean and I said things that were out of line so I think that makes us square," she continued _No you getting annoyed about us watching you eat and saying a few things does not make it ok for him to call you a bitch and growl at you!_

"How about we start over?" Sam asked, I swear it almost looked like he was begging her with his eyes

"Sure" Raven

Sam looked so excited it was ridicules; he looked like a 5 year old you just told that you would take him to meet Santa.

"Well in that case. Hello, my name is Sam," he said sticking out his hand. If it is possible I think she gave his hand a dirty look before putting hers out to meet his, her hand was kind of in a funny position but it was not very noticeable. Embry reached over to grab a muffin off the counter and accidentally bumped Jared who intern tapped Raven before he could get his balance. _What do you know human dominoes _it was amusing until I saw how tight Raven was holding Sam's hand and I looked at her eyes. Her usual dark brown with silver were glazed over, but not like how normal peoples eyes glaze over when they are board or tiered, they were glazed over by a deep red color. Sam looked kind worried as he looked at her.

"Raven?" Sam said but got no answer, "Raven!" he said a little bit louder,"

Forgetting about her eyes for a moment and starting to get panicked because I can feel her something through the imprint but don't what it is and the fact that she is not responding. "Raven" I heard myself as I got closer to her _What can I do I don't even know what is wrong with her how do I fix it._ I could hear Sam still saying her name and could see him trying to get his hand out of hers but she was gripping it so tight that her knuckles were turning white. Sam said her name again and her eyes refocused and she let go of his hand and smiled up at him. _Is she ok? Is she hurt?_ Before I could voice my questions Sam beat me to it.

"You ok?" Sam

"Ya sorry I just zoned out there for a minuet," she said but I didn't believe her and I knew that everyone else felt the same was as I did but before anyone could say anything she asked something completely random, "Sam, how old are you?" _What? Were did that come from?_

"22 why?" Sam

"Just wondering. Anyway I am exhausted do you think we can continue this in the morning?" Raven said but there was a distant look in her eye that told you she was thinking about something else.

"Yes of course the guys will be here so we can finish reintroductions then." Sam said as she turned to walk toward the stairs.

"Great, see you guys in the morning." Raven _There is something off and I want to know what it is and what just happened with Sam._ We all said 'goodnight' or 'see you in the morning' as she walked up the stairs. Once she was out of earshot Sam turned to us.

"Ok I want everyone here tomorrow morning by 8 preferably earlier so we can do proper introductions and get to know her better." Sam

"And see if she will tell us what really happen just a few minuets ago, because I don't for one second believe that she just zoned out," Jake

"Ya I agree she was clutching your hand so hard her knuckles were latterly turning white." Embry

"I know and did you see her eyes they looked creepy as shit when that little exchange happened." Jared

"What do you mean Jared?" Sam

"Wait you didn't notice? Her eyes glazed over when she 'zoned out'" I said putting air quotes on zoned out

"No offence Paul but when people zone out generally their eyes glaze over," Jake

"But do they usually glaze over in dark red?" Jared

"No." Jake

"Maybe you two just saw a trick of the light because the rest of us didn't see it so the light could have hit her eyes strange and that mixed with not very much sleep could be what caused you to think her eyes were red." Embry

"I am going to have to agree with Embry. I am not saying that you didn't see what you said you did but it is just very unlikely and considering only you two saw it maybe all we need is a good night sleep so how about Jake and I take patrol and the rest of you go home and I will see you in the morning," Sam

It was a logical explanation but I still can't shake the thought that there was more to it then that. "Oh and Paul," Sam

"Hm?" me

"Go home and sleep in your bed she will be fine Jake and I will drop by the house on every lap around the border so don't worry she will be safe, I don't want you sleeping in the woods just so you can make sure that she is safe." Sam

"Sam…" I stared

"Please Paul, I don't want to make you go home I would prefer that you just went willingly and then came back in the morning at a reasonable hour, no earlier then 7," Sam

"Come by the house every lap," I said well it was more of an order then a request

"Promise" Sam

With that he kissed Emily and we all left I could feel a pain in my chest, as I got farther away from the house. By the time I got home it was so painful I could barely think of anything else. _There is no way I am going to be able to sleep like this._

**Ok so that is two chapters in two days and that is awesome incase anyone is wondering. So now this concludes the first day and I am hoping to update again soon. Did you like it? Hate it? I would like some opinions anything you want to see in the story any ideas on how the dinner should go tomorrow? Remember she is having dinner with the Cullen's any thoughts on how that should go or what it should be. Any thoughts are welcomed as well as any parings that you want to see I am open to ideas but am making no promises that I will use all of them. Well I will update soon but faster if you review so please R&R.**

**Until next time :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to say thank you to the TWO people who reviewed and once again my disclaimer 'I own Nothing Except my ideas; also I get ideas from places then don't remember where I get them from so if it sounds familiar then it probably is' **

**Peacegirl13: thank you for the review it made me smile when I desperately needed one.**

**kaylathedragonwich: thank you for the review**

_Thoughts_

_Raven gift_

"_Thoughts in Ravens gift"_

_**-Previously on Raven Uley-**_

**-Paul POV-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Go home and sleep in your bed she will be fine Jake and I will drop by the house on every lap around the border so don't worry she will be safe, I don't want you sleeping in the woods just so you can make sure that she is safe." Sam

"Sam…" I stared

"Please Paul, I don't want to make you go home I would prefer that you just went willingly and then came back in the morning at a reasonable hour, no earlier then 7," Sam

"Come by the house every lap," I said well it was more of an order then a request

"Promise" Sam

With that he kissed Emily and we all left I could feel a pain in my chest, as I got farther away from the house. By the time I got home it was so painful I could barely think of anything else. _There is no way I am going to be able to sleep like this._

.

.

.

**-Raven POV-**

I woke up from my dream well it was a memory really it was one of the times that I went on a mission for Aro. I was sent to deal with a small coven of vampires that were getting sloppy. Demetri and Felix went with me just incase I couldn't handle it, witch was ridicules I ended up impressing them both and we started our very odd friend/sibling relation ship. The real mission went well I killed the Vampires without even having to phase and we went home but in my dream it didn't go as well.

**Raven's Dream**

"You ready for your first mission?" Demetri

"Please I was born ready, killing vampires is in my DNA." Me

"We'll see about that mutt," Felix

We were only a few miles away from were the small group of vampires were. When we got there the three of them were standing on the edge of the clearing but the blond woman was standing more in the trees then the rest almost like she was holding something. The tall brown haired man stepped forward and had an unnerving grin on his face.

"Well what do you know the roomer was true the Volturi is coming to destroy us, and they have brought their pet. Aren't you scared Shannon?" the man said glancing over to the red headed girl to his right.

"Absolutely Derik, I'm terrifying," Shannon

"What about you Jenny?" Derik

_There is something off about this_ I glanced a Demetri and Felix and I could tell they felt the same way.

"Oh I would be, but I find it hard to be scared when we have the upper hand." Jenny

"Well would you look at this? You can practically see the wheels turning in there heads. Do you think we should help them out?" Derik

"I think we should. Jenny show them would you?" Shannon

"Fine." Jenny

She came out into our view and in her arms she had a bloody broken Paul. His beautiful brown eyes were laced with fear. Something about seeing him like that started an intense pain in my chest so bad that I felt like that I could have collapsed if my anger hadn't been enough fuel to keep my standing. I wanted nothing more than to run and kill the vampire's before comforting him but when I took a step forward I felt 4 icy hands grab me and keep me from moving any farther. I looked up and saw Demetri and Felix looking down at me with an evil grin on both of their faces.

"What do you know not only do we get a little snack but we get to play with a dog to, this is just going to be fun." Jenny

"I think that we should let Derik do the honors, he was after all the one that went through the effort of finding the one." Shannon

"Be my guest I can't enjoy anything with how bad she smells, it is utterly revolting, besides I want to see the look on her face as this one gets his life drained out of him. So Derik bon appétit." Jenny

With that Derik reached out and started to drink from Paul and I couldn't do anything because Demetri and Felix had a firm hold on me. As Derik drained every last drop out of Paul I could hear my self screaming and feel my cheeks getting wet from my tears but the two things that stood out was the look that Paul was giving me. It was the look of pleading, he was begging me to make it stop and I couldn't I begged me with his eyes until they glazed over and were lifeless but what I could truly remember was the pain in my chest. It was like someone had taken a hot Iron rod and cutting out my heart with it the slowly sticking it with pins and needles before brutally stabbing it over and over again.

"Looks like you weren't ready for your first mission," Demetri

"Too bad." Felix

**End of Dream**

I shot up out of bed I could feel my heart beating so fast that it was deafening for a few seconds. By the time that my heartbeat slowed down I had managed to remind my self that it was only a dream and everything was fine. That mission went with out anything out of the ordinary and all three of those vampires are dead. But what I couldn't figure out is why it hurt so much that it was Paul or why I felt the need to make sure that he was ok. I grabbed my phone and checked the time, 3:00, _Ok so this might be a little early for me to go searching for someone I just met house, but not to early for a run. Wait I don't want a repeat of yesterday plus I don't know what time they get up ok sitting on the porch it is._ I got up as quietly as I could remembering that if Sam was anything like me I wasn't the only one with enhanced hearing in the house. I made it to the front door without waking anyone and I sat on the steps and opened my book to start and read. It was a book that I had heard some girls talking about when I went to the market in Voulturaa a while ago but finally got around to buying it. Eragon, it was a four book series so I figured that it would keep me interested for a bit. Between the fresh air and the comfort of a new book I managed to forget the strange dream I had but the tug at my heart was still there I just choose to ignore it.

I was brought back to reality when someone cleared there through, I snapped my head up so fast I heard a crack in my neck when I saw that it was Sam I relaxed a bit and went back to reading my book.

"What are you doing out here at this time of the morning?" Sam

I didn't say anything just raised my book up a bit. "Yes I can see that I ment why are you up so early?" Sam

This time I did look up but only long enough to answer him. "Couldn't sleep, plus I am usually a early riser."

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Sam

"Bad dream," I said with out looking up

"Tell me about it," It sounded like more of an order than a request but I knew he didn't mean it like that so I complied.

I shut my book and looked up at him, "It was nothing really just a weird twist off of one of my memories with my friends in Italy," I said trying to stick close to the truth

"What happen in the dream?" he was truly curious and I was having a hard time with it because he just wanted to get to know each other and was trying to play the older sibling role.

"I don't want to relive it can we talk about something else?" I asked not lying about not wanting to relive it.

"Ok how about why are you out in the freezing mornings of La Push with shorts and a thin long sleeve shirt on?" Sam said as he sat down across the step from me.

"I couldn't sleep and I wanted to take a run but then realized that that could cause a repeat of yesterday, so I decided to just sit out here and read a little. And for what I am warring, I don't know I just don't get cold and this just happened to be what I slept in." me

"Raven I don't want you to feel like you are trapped in the house and you can't go out with out me freaking out on you, I just want to know where you are going and have a number that I can call you at. Maybe we can go on a run and I can show you some cool spots." Sam

"That would be rad." Me, "I'm sorry."

Sam looked at me with confusion his brows stuck up slightly, "About what?"

"About yesterday. I just, I am going to miss my friends the people I had in Italy were like a family to me. And combined the fact that I had to leave them with Bertha and you have a very irritable teenage girl. Plus top it off with the fact that I had to go and live with by half-brother that I had never met and not even the half on my moms side but the half on _**his**_ side and I don't know, I guess I thought you were going to be like him. I know that is no excuse but I just wanted to apologize to you and to everyone else when they get here but especially Emily." Me

"I accept your apology and I owe you one also. What I said yesterday was fueled by anger and not enough sleep and you were just the outlet and I should have kept a better handle on it." Sam

"So I do believe that we are in the clear with each other once again." Me

"Yes starting over with a clean slate." Sam said then put his hand out in a handshake or hug position. _Well now is a good of time as any_

"Sam, there is something I should probably tell you. I usually don't say anything and just avoid contact but I feel like you are my brother and you will understand and if you think it is right I will tell the rest of your group." Me

He put his hand down and looked at me strangely, "Ok what is it?"

"Before I tell you, you have to promise you won't judge me. You have to promise that I can't change it and that it is a part o me so you wont look at me any different than if you didn't know," I said staring to get nervous about even bringing it up.

"You have my word," Sam

"Ok. I am different from anyone else," Me

"Raven we are all different that's what makes us, us," Sam

"I know that but I really different like, I can see things when I touch people," Me

"I don't understand what you mean," Sam

_Ok here it goes_ "When I touch people, skin to skin contact, no mater what part of me touches what part of them I see glimpses of there past. I usually only see the pain or anger of there life but if I have touched them enough and have all of the pain anger and suffering that has ever happened to them then I get the other things.' I paused just long enough to take a breath, "When I get the glimpses o there past it is like I was put in their shoes for that moment, or minuet, depending on how long I hold on. I live it like they did; I feel what they felt, I can hear what they thought. I usually can keep my grip on reality and still understand and what is going on around me but sometimes I slip up. Someone told me once that when it happens my eyes glaze over in a dark blood red as he called it." Me

I held my breath as he processed hat I just said, "So that is why you clutched my hand so hard, and why you looked at me when you finished hugging Emily," Sam thought out loud.

"Yes I saw when Joshua left you and your mom and when Emily got her scars," me

Sam looked at me with wide eyes when I said the last part, "You saw hoe Emily got her scars?"

"Yes how she got them and who gave them to her, but it went by to fast to understand what the argument was about." Me

"I think I should call the guys, we have some explaining to do," Sam

_The guys? So the guys from earlier are the pack_

**So sorry for the long update but am having a bit of writers block I need help on how the dinner with the Cullen's should go and how the pack should take he knowing there secret and knowing half of hers. Also should she tell them the other half when they all get to Sam's and find out the first half? I need reviews please R&R tell me what you think of the chapter.**

**Until next time :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my Readers I know I haven't update for a bit but I was trying to find a way to write this with out having it be too cheesy. So thank you to my reviewers and to the ideas that you have given me. Once again, 'I own Nothing Except my ideas; also I get ideas from places then don't remember where I get them from so if it sounds familiar then it probably is'**

_Thoughts_

_Ravens gift_

"_Thoughts in Ravens gift"_

_**-Previously on Raven Uley-**_

**-Raven POV-.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I held my breath as he processed hat I just said, "So that is why you clutched my hand so hard, and why you looked at me when you finished hugging Emily," Sam thought out loud.

"Yes I saw when Joshua left you and your mom and when Emily got her scars," me

Sam looked at me with wide eyes when I said the last part, "You saw hoe Emily got her scars?"

"Yes how she got them and who gave them to her, but it went by to fast to understand what the argument was about." Me

"I think I should call the guys, we have some explaining to do," Sam

_The guys? So the guys from earlier are the pack_

.

.

.

**-Paul POV-**

I managed to fall asleep around 2:00, for about five minuets before the pain in my chest became so unbearable that I couldn't breath. After what felt like hours but was probably really only a few minuets the pain went down to just an exceptionally annoying hum but I was still unable to move for a few more minuets. I was trying to think of a reason for this but couldn't. I finally fell asleep again at 4:30 only to be woken up again by my phone ringing; looking up at my clock I saw that it was 5:00. _Whoever it is must have a death wish._

"Talk." I growled into the phone.

"It's Sam," Sam

My body was suddenly fully alert but my thoughts were around one person, Raven. "What happened? Where is Raven? Is she all right? Did she get hurt? Di-"

"Paul she is fine, she isn't hurt, she is perfectly fine." Sam interrupted me.

My whole body relaxed when he said those words my body relaxed but then I remembered what time it was and the fact that I didn't have patrol today. "Then why the hell are you calling me at 5 in the morning?"

"I know I said no earlier then 7 but we are having an emergency pack meeting as soon as everyone is here." Sam

"On my way," _That means I get to see Raven again_ my wolf perked up at that thought and I was out the door, phased and on my way to Sam's. The closer I got the less my chest hurt.

Jared and I got there at the same time. When we walked in we saw Emily in the kitchen making something. I looked around but I didn't find Raven but the imprint was telling me she was here.

"Where's Sam and Raven?" me

"Sam is getting Embry from patrol and Raven is in the living room," Emily said as she takes a try of muffins out, putting some on a plate she hands it to me then looks at Jared, "You two should take her something to eat while you wait for the rest of the guys to get here." With that Jared and I walked t the living room and found Raven sitting on the couch her face was full of emotions, flickering by so fast that I couldn't decipher any of them. Jared cleared his throat and she looks up at us her face going back to the look of indifference then went back to staring at the blank TV.

"Hungry? Jared said as we walked over and I put the muffins on the coffee table

"Um, ya thanks," she said as she reached for a muffin.

"Carful they're hot," Jared said before she got one she nodded her thanks but didn't stop in her advance on the muffin.

After a few seconds of silent Jared broke it, "So…how was your first night of sleep here in La Push?"

"It-" she started but was cut of when Sam, Embry and Jake came through the door.

"Hey Em, where is everyone?" Jake

"In the living room waiting for everyone." There was a pause and some clanging of pans before Emily continued, "Here carry this and lets go."

After a few second the 4 of them came in to the living room with a huge tray of blueberry muffins. Sam put them down next to the smaller plate of muffins before sitting next to Emily. We all just looked at him expecting him to start up the conversation but by the look on everyone face I could tell we were all thinking the same thing. _If this is a pack meeting why is Raven here before we took her to a bon-fire?_

"So I called everyone here because we have something to discuss," Sam

_You called a meeting because we had something to discuss? I'm shocked._ "What is it Sam?" Jared

And he asked the million-dollar question; despite the fact that I thought I was prepared for whatever he had to say I don't think anything could have prepared me for the next words out of his mouth.

After a deep breath Sam glances over a Raven before addressing the rest of us, "Raven knows that we are werewolves…"

**Sorry for the short chapter but I decide to give you something so here you go please review I need some Ideas on how the dinner at the Cullen's should go and the packs reaction to her having dinner at the Cullen's, of if she should even tell them. I have a few ideas on how the pack will react to this news but if you have any then please share. So Please R&R and tell me what you think of this chapter, did you love it? hate it? Why/why not? Feedback makes me want to write faster.**

**Until Next Time :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all I am so, so ,SO! Sorry that I haven't updated in al LONG time I just have been trying to get this so it doesn't come across too cheesy but I don't know how it will work. I know that this has been getting a bit boring but I am just trying to get it to the place were I have it all written in my head.**

_Thoughts_

_Ravens gift_

"_Thoughts in Ravens gift"_

_**-Previously on Raven Uley-**_

**-Paul POV-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

After a few second the 4 of them came in to the living room with a huge tray of blueberry muffins. Sam put them down next to the smaller plate of muffins before sitting next to Emily. We all just looked at him expecting him to start up the conversation but by the look on everyone face I could tell we were all thinking the same thing. _If this is a pack meeting why is Raven here before we took her to a bon-fire?_

"So I called everyone here because we have something to discuss," Sam

_You called a meeting because we had something to discuss? I'm shocked._ "What is it Sam?" Jared

And he asked the million-dollar question; despite the fact that I thought I was prepared for whatever he had to say I don't think anything could have prepared me for the next words out of his mouth.

After a deep breath Sam glances over a Raven before addressing the rest of us, "Raven knows that we are werewolves…"

.

.

.

**-Paul POV-**

"Raven knows that we are werewolves." Sam

_What? How could he! That is supposed to be my job SHE IS MY IMPRINT HE HAD NO RIGHT TO TELL HER I DON'T CARE IF HE IS THE ALPHA IT'S AN UNWRITTEN RULE!_

My internal ranting was interrupted when it sunk in to everyone else.

"Wha-? How?" Jared

"She guessed, kind of." Sam

"How does one guess that someone is a werewolf?" Jacob

"And even if they do how do they bring it up without sounding crazy?" Embry

"What do you mean kind of?" Jared

After Jared said that we all got quiet and waited for Sam to answer. After what seamed like forever he opened his mouth but nothing came out then he glanced at Raven before refocusing on us and trying again, "Well you see…well she kind of…she has this…" Sam

"Just spit it out Sam how could she 'kind of' guess that we are werewolves?" me

"W-" Sam started before was cut of

"Shifters" Raven

"What?" Sam

"You guy keep calling yourselves werewolves, your not; your shifters," Raven

"Listen just because you guessed what we are, which we still haven't been told how, does not make you some kind of expert." Jacob

The way he said got under my skin and I couldn't help but growl at him but I did agree with him to a certain extent; I mean she did just find out about us so she really had no right to correct us but at the same time Jake has no right to talk to her like that, I don't care if he is the baby alpha. Raven took a breath then took her eyes off the floor for the first time cense the meeting started and looked Jake dead in the eyes, which my wolf was not happy about she is mine, before responding.

"Are you forced to change on a full moon?" Raven

"Well no b-" Jake

"When you do change do you have control of yourself or are you just a mindless monster with extreme bloodlust?" Raven

"No I mean yes I-" Jake

"Are you completely drained of energy when you change back?" Raven

"N-" Jake

Every time she would ask a question she would let less time pass before asking the next question and her eyes were getting harder and harder.

"Do you forget everything that you did when you were in your wolf form?" Raven

"-" Jake

"If you bite someone do they become like you?" Raven

"No" Jake

"Well then I rest my case," Raven

It was silent for a section before Jared broke it, "how so?"

When she looked at him she had an 'are you serious' look on her face.

"You joking right?" but then it occurred to her he was serious, "Real werewolves are forced to change on a full moon, when they change they are mindless monsters who have no morels and are ruled by bloodlust, they cant remember jack shit about what they did when they were wolfed out and when they change back they are drained practically to the point of death of energy, also the only way for someone to be like them is for them to have been bitten by a werewolf when they were wolfed out; witch is why the werewolf population usually stays at a pretty steady number because just being bitten is VERY unlikely, you should consider yourself lucky if you have a quick death. I can vogue for all of that with personal experience. That is why I corrected you when you said that you were werewolves, because you aren't, you are not true children of the moon just shifters who happen to shift into a wolf."

After she finished the room was silent…

**I know I know very short and very long update I will try to be better but please R&R and I will try to update soon.**

**Until next time :)**


	10. AN Important

**This is an Authors Note not A chapter **

**Important**

**I am going on a vacation and do not think I will be bringing my computer so any update that you get before August 20****th**** you should feel lucky. To those who are reading this from 'Talk About Complicated" I am sorry that I have not updated even though I have gotten 12 reviews but I intend on updating as soon as I get back. To all my other story's I intend on updating you when I get back as well. Thank you everyone for your reviews and for adding me to your alerts I will update as soon as I get back.**

**Thank you for your understanding  
RougeReaper**


End file.
